To address a critical shortage of genotyping resources at the University of Michigan, we seek funding to purchase an Illumina BeadStation 500GX and accessories. With this instrument, we will be able to perform high-density genotyping on 300,000 SNPs in whole genome human samples. The instrument requested will also allow typing of custom panels of 384 or 1536 SNPs in either human or mouse, suitable for example for fine-mapping of genetic traits. Finally, the instrument will also be capable of performing gene expression analysis on human or mouse RNA isolates. We have identified a set of seven Major Users who have current NIH-funded projects that would be greatly facilitated by this device. They will account for at least 70% of the capacity of the system during the next 3 years. Other users are listed who are highly likely to make use of the instrument as well. Relevence: Understanding genetic diseases requires that the researcher identify the gene(s) involved. To do so requires genotyping, which was previously very laborious and has been a serious bottleneck in research. The requested instrument alleviates this bottleneck, greatly accelerating genetic research at the University of Michigan. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]